1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to weeding implements and more particularly pertains to a weed pulling device for removing weeds or other undesirable vegetation from a ground surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of weeding implements is known in the prior art. More specifically, weeding implements heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art weeding implements include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,257,666; 4,832,132; 4,736,928; 4,515,223; and 4,467,873.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a weed pulling device for removing weeds from a ground surface which includes an engaging means having a pair gripping feet for selectively engaging the weed, and a handle means mounted to the engaging means to facilitate manual manipulation and removal of the associated weed.
In these respects, the weed pulling device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removing weeds or other undesirable vegetation from a ground surface.